total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Brick
Brick McArthur, labeled The Cadet, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He is currently in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Killer Grips. He was a passenger in Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Yoloswag. He returns to participate in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Brick was a competitor in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Waneyihtam Maskwak, the Confused Bears. Bricksquare.jpg ScreamingGophers copy.jpg KillerGrips.jpg TeamYoloswag.jpg HeroicHamsters.jpg ConfusedBearsIcon.png Biography Brick is an army kid who enforces the "never leave a cadet behind" code as if his life depends on it. He respects his superiors to the fullest, saluting them and even complimenting Chef's disgusting meals. A proud, hard-working cadet, Brick is strong and athletic and always plays by the rules. But sometimes his gung-ho attitude can get on people's nerves. Nevertheless, he is as dedicated to his morals as he is loyal to his allies. Brick plays by the rules and never, and I mean NEVER leaves a man behind. Being in a military training camp has prepared him for just this kind of warfare. Brick's especially sweet and nice to women, being chivalrous before prideful. This has hindered him popularity-wise on the battlefield and in the camp. Brick has always been a softie. He sticks true to his code, and true to his friends. In a game like Total Drama, how long can one hold onto similar beliefs? Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Brick shows off that he's very chivalrous the moment he arrives on the island, this is quickly noticed by Courtney, who plans to manipulate him. Brick shows loyalty to his team throughout each and every episode. In Phobia Factor, Brick wets his pants, earning him the ridicule of his peers. He continues showing massive amounts of respect to the women on his team, especially Courtney, who becomes baffled by now nice he is. Later, he became ecstatic when the boot camp challenge, Basic Straining, came about. His team ultimately lost after a horrendous losing streak. Brick had watched his friends, Cameron, Dakota, Lightning, and Harold face elimination. Not wanting to allow another member of his team to go, Brick eliminated himself. His sacrifice lived on and allowed Will to find confidence in himself, knowing that someone was looking out for him. He rooted for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Brick teams up with Duncan, Tyler, Lightning, and Ezekiel to find the case. They end up getting caught on the jelly ladder tower. Brick ends up in the final crash and gets validated for Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Brick is placed on the Killer Grips as is visibly upset with not being a leader in any which way. He befriends Tyler, Abigail, Bridgette, Trent, and pretty much the rest of his team. He becomes overly enthusiastic when the military is promise by Chris to arrive in Alien Resurr-eggtion. They never appear. Brick is comforted by Bridgette when he wants to lead his team in Full Metal Drama. He acts as a leader once he's finally given inspiration and wins the challenge. From them on, his team keeps high expectations of him. Once they go into a losing streak starting at Oceans 13...Now 14, they begin to lose faith in Brick. His team votes him off when he chooses chivalry over victory in One Million Bucks B.C.. Brick returns during the merge by Chris. Chris hires Brick to sabotage his fellow competitors for a chance to win free money. This money is to be donated to his family so they can keep sending him to boot camp. A statement which later is revealed to be true. Brick complies and unenthusiastically partakes in his sabotaging. He finds out that Shin is cheating and becomes enraged. He reveals to Bridgette this tidbit, leading to Shin's elimination. Brick later realizes that he was being a hypocrite for calling out Shin and willingly allows himself to be caught in the act of sabotage so that he may be sent home. He left with honor after Dawn caught him in Get A Clue. He votes for Harold in the finale. In TDADO special, it's revealed that Brick had no money to return to boot camp. His parents compromised and sent him to jr. law school. Courtney was also attending the same school. During a court case against Duncan, with Courtney as Duncan]s lawyer, Brick had to press charges against them. He willingly threw the case, in the most subtle way possible, to help his friends. Later, he joins the cast on their comeback mission. He stays onboard the crashed bus and gets drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Brick has managed to win many people's hearts over at the start of the season. Unlike Shin, Brick was quickly forgiven for working alongside Chris in Total Drama Action Do Over. Brick was placed on Team Yoloswag in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. Brick and Cameron worked closely together throughout most of the challenges, since the two were close friends. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Brick noticed Courtney's relationship with Duncan was crumbling. Brick had to break up a fight between Duncan and Justin in Broadway Baby. Brick heavily consoled Courtney in Loch Where You're Going when Duncan broke up with her. Courtney started seeing Brick as boyfriend material in Greece's Pieces when Sadie persuaded her. Brick and Courtney shared many moments together throughout many various challenges. They officially got together in Picnic At The Hanging Dork. They wporked together to vote off Jo. Brick and Courtney's relationship angered Mel, who eliminated Brick herself in Russian Away. Brick rooted for Courtney in the finale, where he aided her in her conquest for the million against Scott. He fought alongside Alejandro and Jo. In the Total Drama World Tour Do Over special, Brick generally mediated between a lot of disputes and arguements, and tagged along with his girlfriend, Courtney for the most part. He was selected to participate in Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Brick arrived on the show with his girlfriend, Courtney. To his delight, the two were placed on the same team in Heroes Vs. Villains - Part 1 as members of the Heroic Hamsters. Brick was shown to be very supportive of each teammate, even B who fell behind in the first challenge, but quickly picked up the pace after some inspiration. In Evil Dread, Brick was shocked at Courtney's injuries from Boney Island. He tended to her as his team dug. Abigail pulled for his victory in becoming team captain, to which his entire team agreed. Brick attacked Mike when Zoey claimed he hurt her during the challenge. Later, Brick was injured in Food Fright when the dark side of Mike rigged a machine on him. This caused Courtney to lash out and get eliminated. The next night, Brick went under the blue moon and became murderous. He nearly hurt his team, causing him to fear for everyone, but was swiftly forgiven. In Nobody Eggspects Opposition, Brick found the immunity idol, and swore to protect his team from Mike. However, his idol was stolen and he was eliminated. In Post Plunker's Paradise, Brick was able to make a phone call to the outside world, and called his boot camp, where Colton answered the phone where the two discussed Brick's performance on the show. Brick attacked Jo in the finale, without actually attacking her, but prodded to by Courtney. Brick cheered for the respective winner of Total Drama All Stars Do Over. As the cast left the island, Brick and Courtney celebrated Chris' long deserved arrest. Total Drama Pahkitew Do-Over Brick arrived with his fellow veterans. Brick, without Courtney quickly warded off Mel's temptations, unfazed. Brick was surprised to discover that Colton, an old nemesis of his, had been drafted into the game. Brick was placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak and led his team in styles different from Colton's. Brick based his game around whether or not he would be considered "better" than Colton, revealing Colton's military superiority over Brick in the past. In Winning Isn't Every Fling, Brick is defeated by Pimapotew Kinosewak due to Fallon's mistake, which Brick quickly forgives. Harrison eliminated himself to buy Brick more time to make up with Colton, which Brick dedicated his time to doing afterwards. Brick promised his team if they lost in I Love You, I Love You Knots, he should be deservingly sent home. After losing again, he was eliminated, but not before Colton passively admitted his respect for Brick's determination and leadership skills. Appearances *Brick has, at some point in the series, outranked everyone from the first generation of canon contestants. *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Brick has yet to outrank Dawn and Mike. *Of the first generation of original characters, Brick has yet to outrank Nathaniel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Brick has competed against, he has yet to outrank Ella, Jasmine, Sky and Shawn. *Of the second generation of original characters that Brick has competed against, he has yet to outrank Fallon and Colton. Gallery Brickmuscles.png Brickekky.png Bricksit.png Tdri_brick_174x252.png Trivia *Brick has sung in a total of eight songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die, Punk's A Jerk, Sea Shanty, Change The Guard, Hitch A Ride, and Versus *Brick is one of weven characters to have returned to a season after being previously eliminated, the others being Robert, Sierra, Harold, Trent, Amy and Zachary. *Brick is one of five contestants to disqualify themselves on purpose, or actively quit the game, the others being Gwen, Noah, Sierra and Abigail. *Brick has participated in five seasons. **As have Noah, Abigail and Heather. Category:Males Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Killer Grips Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Yoloswag Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Confused Bears